A Few Violets Would Do
by N.Mirz
Summary: things may turn out differently if Higgins prevents Eliza from leaving in the first place. Perhaps we should analyze their feelings a little more...
1. unpack!

A/N: I hadn't realised before how hard it could to write a fanfiction about My Fair Lady, mostly because it's hard to make it a little more romantic without making Higgins out of Charactter, seeing as he is so bull headed and against the whole romance thing all together, but I'm going to try my best.

Disclaimer: I bet everyone knows that I get nothing out of writing this (except perhaps a few reviews for which I shall remain very grateful!) since by rights it doesn't belong to me. oh well...

* * *

He slammed the door of his bedroom, and sat down on the bed, staring at the beautiful jewels she had handed to him, and thinking regretfully how the sparkle of her tears running down her soft cheeks resembled the shine of the diamond on the necklace. How could she talk like that, to him of all people, after all they had done for her. Why couldn't she just stay here, why go anywhere else? Of course that's what's the matter with all women; creating worry and despair when everything can be perfectly fine! He could not understand them at all!

Placing the jewels on the table beside his bed, he lied down, without bothering to undress. He stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours though it was only minutes. Deciding, at last, that he could not sleep, he got up and resolved to go downstairs to the library and take refuge in Literature, however, as soon as he stepped outside the door he became instantly aware of the sound of sobbing combined with several mute thuds and poundings coming from Eliza's door.

What on earth was that girl doing? Crying herself to sleep or wrecking the room? He briskly walked towards the door and knocked "Eliza?" No reply but the sobbing did stop

"Eliza, what are you doing?" suddenly the door swung open, revealing the tear stricken face of Eliza Doolittle. Her nose was red and her hair dishevelled but yet she looked defiant. He was hurt by the pain he saw at the depth of those brown eyes.

"Was there anything you wanted professor?" she said in a hoarse voice yet managing to sound cold and formal.

"What were you doing, Eliza? What was all that noise?" he looked pass her, into the bedroom and was surprised to see her bag open on the bed and her open wardrobe empty. Knowing well that it was wrong to do so, he still walked in the room and examined the obvious evidence of packing.

"Have you been packing?"

"Yes, professor."

"Whatever for? Where do you want to go to at this time? It's past midnight!"

"What does it matter to you where I go as long as you can be rid of me?"

"Rid of you? Why would you think that? Who said I want to be rid of you? By George, you are making a great deal out of this simple matter! Worrying yourself for nothing. Why do you have to go anywhere in the first place, weren't you happy here? Tell me!"

"Yes, I was"

"Then what is the problem that you are fleeing away at night?"

"It is not proper for me to stay here any longer, and there is no reason why I should now that your "project" is over and your bet won."

"Well," he said gathering himself up "if you wish to go, you are free to do whatever you want, only not tonight, wait until morning and we'll see what can be done about it, you can't just leave in the middle of the night, having no where to go! Just go to bed now, and stop crying, there is nothing to cry about, it will only ruin your beautiful eyes" he said it fast and as casually as if he was making a remark on the weather, but she heard it, him complimenting her, as clear as bell ringing in her ears. He did not notice the hopeful smile that graced her lips for a moment as he was marching out the door.

"Professor?" he turned, facing her.

"I'm sorry."

"oh, well um it's alright, don't worry about it" and he went back to his own room, leaving Eliza, standing there wondering if there was any hope left after all?


	2. Flower, Forgiveness

A/N: Here's the second chapter. My thanks to bonbonnet for reviewing on the day I just published this story! I didn't expect a review so soon! Also I've tried to make this gradual, but isn't that so tiring when you just want to get to the point?

* * *

**Flower, forgiveness**

The sun had hardly risen and the dim streets were silent, when Professor Henry Higgins stepped out into the chilly, early morning air. If any by-walker had seen him, they would have thought he was attending a funeral. Such a pensive look had darkened his eyes; such gloominess was radiated from his mien. He seemed to be hardly aware of where he was going, as he started to walk down the street, passing every tree and house, ignoring every human soul that happened to be working in those early hours. He simply walked on, hardly caring where to; and if any of those witnesses had the opportunity to witness the thoughts that passed through his first-rate mind as well as I have had, or could feel his confusion and indignance, would not have, perhaps, blamed him for his air of sadness…outward sadness, for inside he could hardly be called sad, rather anxious.

He had stayed awake most of the night, and when it was no longer tolerable to stay in his room another minute, he had set out for the fresh air of outdoors. He felt restless and could not put his finger on the reason. Eliza puzzled him, he could not understand her at all, and now he could not understand himself either! Why was it so moving to him that she had decided to go, that she was packing? What would it matter if she was to go her own way today and he would never see her again? And yet as the thought passed, he felt another wave of longing and melancholy overwhelm him, making him finally decide that indeed he did not want her to go, and it was unreasonable to deny it any longer. And yet why?

He thought about all the times they had spent together, went through all lessons and all arguments, remembered all details of that night when she had finally succeeded in her pronunciation, the look on her face when she listened to him talk of the majesty of the English language, the hopeful look in her eyes when he had said that she will conquer it. And although he had hardly noticed it at that time, her eyes shone brilliantly when he was dancing with her, and the happiness that had radiated from her seemed to engulf him as well, as they shared her triumph…how strange! Her triumph! It must have been theirs too…

And his thoughts went back to last night. "I won your bet for you, didn't I?" She had said. Was that what she meant? That they hadn't acknowledged her triumph? It dawned on him that while they ad spent the evening congratulating themselves, they had completely left her out, and that must be why she was hurt and going away! He smiled, it was not a smile of relief or happiness though, it was a mocking smile, bitter. What a ridiculous reason to make such a fuss about, like last night, to hurt him so! She was after all only a woman, just like all others of her sex, silly.

The ball was indeed a triumph…for all of them…and she had looked beautiful, though, as he now recalled, he had not acknowledged it. That was what was wrong with women! They always have to be admired and acknowledged to remain content. Neglect their delicate feelings for a moment, and they stab your heart, just as she did last night. He thought about all these with regret; but of course he would not admit it, his pride would not let him. So he tried to recall more pleasant things, like when he asked her to dance at the ball, how graceful she was as she glided on the floor in his arms, how delicate indeed!

The sound of a group of men singing brought him back from his reverie, and to his surprise he found himself in Tottenhum Court Road, where he had met her for the first time. He got a glimpse of her life before she had come to him, seeing other young flower girls, picking up the flowers and putting them in their straw baskets. Being among those flowers, inhaling in their fragrance, he felt near to her as if she too was one of them. How could he let her go, when his life would be a scattered mess without her? Of course he was 'serenely independent and content' before he met her, but something in his heart, the heart she had wounded, said that this dependence was sweeter, serener, beautiful.

Remembering last night was painful, how harsh she had been. "Oh I'm glad, I can get pieces of my own heart back anyhow" that's what she had said. Could she possibly mean…?

"Taxi!" He called.

"Well, I'm going to mothers. After all, she is a woman, she will know." He thought. Just like always, when there was a matter of feeling, he would have to get her help, for that was not what he could calculate or predict.

*************

Mrs. Higgins was having her breakfast when she heard Henry in the hallway.

"Mother the most confounded thing happened last night."

"Good morning, Henry, what has happened that you march in like that?"

"Last night, after our glorious victory at the ball, Eliza behaved in the most peculiar way. I did not give the slightest provocation and she shied my slippers at me, and said a bunch of insensible things I hardly understood why!

"Henry dear, I'm sure you deserved it. Now instead of telling me all she did, tell me what did you do that upset her."

"By George mother, nothing wrong!"

"This wont do, then describe all you did after you got back from the Ball." Mrs. Higgins suggested and Henry obliged.

"Why my dear," said she, when he was done, "after the way she behaved at the ball, after all the admiration she received, don't you think you must have congratulated her instead of yourself, admired her?"

"Hadn't she enough admiration for one night?"

"Oh but Henry, she wanted _you_ to admire her; all she did was to please you!"

"Me?"

"Yes! And I would have packed right away too if I were her with the indifferent, unfeeling way you treated her worries!"

"I say mother, would it be too improper if she stayed with us? I've grown so accustomed to her presence that I can't imagine what the house would be like without her!"

"Colonel Pickering can not always remain there, and once he goes back to India, it will be only you and Eliza left and that would be quite improper; unless you married her"

"Marry her?"

"Yes, if you want to keep her, or else someone else would win her heart!" she teased. "Now I suggest you get her some flowers, ask her for her forgiveness…and _behave_ yourself." She gave him a meaningful look.

"Flowers? Forgiveness! But mother…"

"You asked my help, I gave it…" and at that moment a maid came in announcing that the bishop was there to see Mrs. Higgins.

"I'll receive him in the library." Said she to the maid and turned back to Henry saying "Or else you will have to do without her." and with that she went out the room before he could say another word.


	3. Trampled On

A/N: Here's chapter three! A little twist and turn here and there, I'm not gonna give them happiness that easily yet! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviews!

* * *

**Trampled On**

When Eliza woke up that morning, she could feel the lingering anxiety in her heart, accelerating its rate as she thought if she would ever see Henry Higgins again after that day. He would send her away no doubt…but he had stopped her last night…maybe, just maybe it did matter to him after all, enough for him to come and see what she was doing at that time.

"Don't be a fool Eliza!" she checked herself, "Why would it matter to him? He made it completely clear that he was glad he was done with me; I always knew this day would come! What a fool I was to surrender my heart to him."

Once dressed, she went down the stairs into the parlor, only to find Colonel Pickering there, sipping his tea and reading his paper, but no sign of the Professor.

"Oh, Miss Doolittle!" said he, catching sight of her.

"Good morning, Colonel." She said soberly.

"Good morning. Are you quite alright, princess? You seem pale?"

She smiled at that, how kind Colonel Pickering was to her! He was to her everything her own father wasn't.

"Yes, I just couldn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to if I were you either! After all your hard work, and all the stress…and my dear, what a triumph! You were magnificent!"

'Oh, finally!' Eliza thought with a sly smile "than you, Colonel." Then gathering up her courage she said,

"Have you seen Professor Higgins, this morning?"

"No, but I think he has gone to his mothers, he said something about that last night; but he should be back soon."

"Oh, well…thank you." So he had gone to Mrs. Higgins! Maybe after all he was looking for someone she would marry, that heartless, feeling-less…

Tears began to fill her eyes, and she ran out to the hallway, to try and hide them, ignoring Mrs. Pearce who had just entered and asked if she wanted her breakfast in the parlor. She ran upstairs, she just wanted to be anywhere but that house, and yet at the same time, she wanted him to be here. To be honest, she had no idea why, for right now she hated him for hurting her, for taking away her heart, for making her feel so little and insignificant.

Upstairs, in her room, she sank on the bed and stared at the ceiling, her eyes dry now. She no longer thought about anything, only lied there waiting. In ways life had been good to her. There were so many poor girls, even more unfortunate than her, wandering around London in the cold winter nights with no place to go, those who never had the luck to meet their Henry Higgins, to taste of the life of a duchess; Those who had never known what it felt like to go to bed with a full stomach, to sleep in a warm, soft bed. She too used to be one of them, but what was different about her that chance had thrown this luck at her…only to snatch it away again.

"You never miss what you've never had" she said aloud to herself. Perhaps after all she would have been better off selling flowers without heartache at the corner of Tottenhum Court Road, than be a miserable lady in a Florist shop. She only wanted to be respected, earn more and have a better life, live amongst those beautiful, clean flowers and not have to beg around for someone to buy her nearly dead, squashed violets. But somehow that just didn't seem adequate now. Her dreams had grown as her mind had expanded : she no longer wanted someone who would take good care of her but someone who would love her well…she wanted a fairy tale!

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she was glad to escape those haunting dreams.

"Yes?"

"Eliza, Mr. Eynsford-Hill has asked to see you, what shall I tell him?" came the voice of good, old Mrs. Pearce.

'Freddy!' she thought wearily. She liked him well enough as a friend, but his constant talk of love, his empty words, poems and letters were only entertaining as a fictional novel would be. They were beautiful but unreal and clinging to them was in vain and foolish. "But it's better than this bitter solitude" she thought and told Mrs. Pearce that she would be down in a minute.

She received him with kindness and smiles, but somehow he seemed to her like a smaller brother. She had always wanted someone who took care of her and supported her…after all those years of making her way alone around life, she could not bear the thought of carrying the load of some else's shoulders too.

She patiently listened to him talk and sing for her as they walked down the street but her mind was wandering else where. She wondered where Professor Higgins was. She wondered what he was doing. She thought about the possible turns her life might take and soon the voice of Freddy Hill was lost among her dreads and doubts until he called her name "Eliza, darling? Did you hear what I said?"

"Oh I'm sorry Freddy, what?"

"I asked if you would marry me."

It took a second for her to realize that he was proposing marriage and another second to know that she did not want to answer him…did not want to think about it…somehow it was too painful. But it had to be done, she did not have the heart to hurt him, but she also knew that she could not let him hang on false hopes.

"Freddy…I…I can't marry you" she was looking at her hands for the fear of seeing his crestfallen face, but had she looked up she would have perhaps been glad to see that it was not so at all…rather indifferent, but there was another face that would have perhaps frightened her.

A few feet away, with a bunch of fresh, beautiful violets in hand, stood Henry Higgins, near enough to see them and yet far enough not to hear them. He stood there for some time watching them with an anguish-stricken face and then dropping the flowers on the ground, marched straight to the house without either of them noticing him.


	4. Worthless Violets

A/N: by far this is one of my most favorite chapters among all chapters of all stories that I've ever written! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please review!

* * *

**Worthless Violets**

Eliza was relieved that Freddy had accepted her refusal gracefully and without insistence, without making her feel worse than she was already feeling. He was disappointed, but not enough to call him an ardent lover. Of course! he was still a boy. His love was merely a childish infatuation, nothing more… 'Nothing more' Eliza thought with regret as she turned to go back towards the house. She was almost mounting the first step when the sight of the violets on the floor caught her sight.

"Full day's wages" she mused, looking sadly upon the flowers, lying on the floor, vulnerable to anyone who passed by to trample. She went forward and picked them up, caressing their soft petals. She turned back and went into the house. Entering the library, she was surprised to find herself standing face to face with the Professor.

"Good morning, sir" she greeted, hardly understanding why she would deserve the hard, sarcastic look Professor Higgins was giving her.

"Eliza, why didn't you invite your _friend_ inside? It would be quite unladylike to leave him out"

"I don't understand…" she began but he cut her mid-sentence.

"Why, I'm sure I just saw you out with Mr. Eynsford-Hill. You have good news I hope? Now you wouldn't have to worry too much about where to go. But I would advise you against it! I made you a consort for a King; you would deserve more than that poor devil who can't find a job as an errand boy even if he had the guts to apply for it."

"I can assure you if I wanted to marry Freddy, I would first make sure that I can support him. He wasn't brought up to work like I was. I don't see why you are so angry, since you had gone to your mothers on the same errand! 'My mother can find a good chap that can do very well'" she imitated what he had said last night. "Well I told you I won't marry for convenience! I can do very well on my own, don't you think I can?"

"What? What are you talking about? Who said I'm going to my mother to find a husband for you? And though I know you can do quite well by yourself, but pray tell me why have you decided to marry Freddy?"

"Freddy loves me, that's all the reason I would need!"

"And I suppose he has given you those flowers?" he gestured towards the flowers that she was still clutching in her hand.

"No" she said quietly, "I found them lying on the floor…they…they reminded me of my old life…such a waste that they were discarded like that." Tears, unbeknownst to herself, started to run down her cheeks like streams of salty water, and drop down her chin. He observed that and he realized he could not understand her at all. Why would she be crying? He found sustaining the urge to wipe those silly tears off her eyes too difficult to refrain from doing so.

Eliza, though startled, was not displeased when Henry started to softly wipe her tears away with his handkerchief, catching her eyes; however, he sped up his process and quickly put the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Eliza, why were you crying?"

"I've grown up with these flowers, I've lived with them all my life, seeing that someone would throw them out like that as if they were pieces of rubbish, without value…"  
she broke into sobs now, "I know what it feels like…to be thrown out like mere garbage…people think they have no feelings…the flowers…just like they think I…I have no feelings…worthless…heartless, gutter-snipe…" she did not stop crying, and his heart by now had gone to pieces, hearing an echo of his own words in hers.

"Oh, ssshhhhh, hush now Eliza," And he held out his arms to enfold her in them in a kind, soothing embrace, to comfort her…and in his own way, beg for forgiveness. She relaxed in his arms, and her sobbing subsided gradually, and yet he knew she was still troubled.

"Eliza, what if I told you, that the umm…person…who _dropped _those didn't think that they were worthless…but rather too good for the person he wanted to give them to" no what! That was not what he wanted to say! So when her questioning eyes looked up into his he hastily added "because…she had hurt him and he was angry…" he looked helplessly into her moist, brown eyes.

"You had bought them?" she asked and he was glad she had not asked if he was the one who had _thrown_ them _out._

When he said nothing, she asked "why?"

"Well for…" he hesitated but then went on promptly "for you, you ignorant hussy! Who else would I buy them for?" she smiled and handed him the flowers. "Well then, give them too me"

He stood there astounded for a second, but then silently offered them to her, and in that moment no words were needed for she read them all in his eyes, the eyes that yearned to tell all, though the mouth would not yield.

"You know, Freddy did in fact ask to marry me" she said and his mood darkened again until she spoke again "But I rejected"

"Eliza you know you are always welcome to stay here"

"Thank you"

"Ah there you are!" the Colonel's voice startled them. "I was looking for you, Higgins, I must say there is something wrong with the order of vowels in that record of yours; it does not match the note."

Higgins left with Pickering to go and check what he was talking about, while Eliza stood there watching him go. She did not know what to make of him, but she knew whatever it was, it had made this morning one of the most beautiful of her entire life, she could not remember having felt this happy ever before…except perhaps the night he had danced with her. She wondered what was it about this man that gave him the power to control her emotions, to make her miserable a second and then the happiest person alive the next. Discarding the thought, she ran up the stairs to unpack her things once more.


	5. Scream!

A/N: sorry for the late update, and terribly sorry for the cliff hanger. (Am I not just evil?) Hope you'll enjoy it.

Scream

Higgins was sitting in the library that evening, trying to concentrate on the book he was reading but his mind kept wandering back to his mother's words. "Marry her, if you want to keep her, or else someone else might win her heart." He had become to close to losing her to that worthless lad, Freddy Hill."

He looked at Pickering who seemed to be writing a letter, and he though should the Colonel decide to go back to India or join the regiment again, would Eliza still stay here with him?

His meditation was, however, diverted when Eliza came In and sat in a sofa in front of him. He involuntarily busied himself in his book and tried to comprehend what he was reading----it was a selection of Byron's poems.

"WHEN we two parted

In silence and tears,

Half broken-hearted

To sever for years,

Pale grew thy cheek and cold,

Colder thy kiss;

Truly that hour foretold

Sorrow to this."

He felt her eyes on himself and looked up. She was gazing at him but was apparently deep in thought for she did not realize he had caught her eye.

"Eliza, had you ever read any of Byron's works?" She was still in oblivion and it puzzled him.

"Eliza?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

"come here," he patted the seat beside himself, "let's read some of Lord Byron's poems; you should be well-read if you want to be a true lady past pretension, and I'm sure you will like poetry."

She complied silently and went to sit there beside him, he read to her a page of it and looked at her she looked back at him blankly and shook her head, "  
I don't understand a word!"

"Higgins I think you should start with something simpler" said Colonel Pickering, looking up from his work.

Higgins looked at Eliza for a second and got up to move towards a shelf near the pianoforte and looked through the books for some time until he found what he wanted and exclaimed,

"Ah I think she would like this one".

He took his seat once more next to her and began searching through the pages while Eliza watched him with anticipation.

"Ha! Here it is! Daffodils by William Wordsworth"

Once they had commenced reading they went on for hours, becoming so engrossed in the book, Henry reading, explaining and Eliza listening with genuine interest, wholeheartedly devoting herself to learning what he taught her that neither realized how time flew by and that Pickering had left hem to go to bed.

The old man had smiled when he saw the enthusiasm with which his friend spoke and the patience with which Eliza listened and he would not break the enchantment of their moment, so he silently left them, chuckling as he went up the stairs, asking Mrs. Pearce not to disturb the two on his way to his room.

As the hour had passed and ands weariness had taken over Eliza, she had gradually leant on Higgins, and he seemed to welcome it and had unconsciously put his arm around her, as he held the book with one hand and held Eliza close with the other.

When Mrs. Pearce finally went into the room at nearly 1 am, discarding the colonel's warning, she beheld a sleeping Eliza in Mr. Higgins arms who had lightly picked her up and was apparently taking her to her bedroom.

"Mr. Higgins I think you should wake her, really it's not proper" said she amazed at her master.

"Oh come now Mrs. Pearce, she is really tired. It would be cruel to wake her"

She sighed, knowing it would be useless to argue with him and said "very well then, good night, sir."

"Good night Mrs. Pearce."

******

Higgins woke that morning, with strange recollections of his dreams of last night. He dressed, and walked down to break fast as per his usual routine, but his mind was engaged. He had become extraordinarily quiet and thoughtful and it didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the household. He avoided Eliza's eyes, who sought his attention, and answered Pickering's questions bluntly.

Breakfast over, Eliza declared she is going out for a walk, and the gentlemen adjourned to Higgins's study while the servants cleared the table.

"Marriage? Could mother possibly expect me to marry her?" Higgins's train of thought continued "An old bachelor like me who has lived his whole life in solitude contently? Could I possibly find the will to marry in myself, or the courage to step on my pride and ask…but it's out of the question! She thinks I'm too old for her; and then the embarrassment of a rejection! No I have to be absolutely sure, and then what if it's all a mistake and I would ruin my own peaceful life and her youth? But I can't do without her. I can't bear the sight of her with another man." Higgins sighed dejectedly. He was not one to remain in doubt and confusion for long. There was always a solution…but now…this was not something he had ever learnt how to deal with. A deep frown had settled on his brow and his eyes had been fixed on one part of the page he was holding, a page about the contents of which he had no idea after gazing at it for about half an hour.

The Colonel had decided to leave him to his thoughts, and after watching him with an amused expression for five minutes, went back to his newspaper. But let's not dwell much in the quiet corners of the old man's mind. A man of the world as he was, with the wisdom one usually finds in elderly people, he already had notions of what was going on around him, but the same wisdom said not to meddle in it.

The house was quiet but for the bustle of the maids in the kitchen. Don't look here for Eliza, dear reader, she is not home.

Home. Where is her home, truly? She wanders sometimes in the Tottenhagem road still, looking at the flowers and the busy people making their living, oblivious to her. She can't call it home anymore for she no longer belongs to it. She realized that when she returned there for the first time and found out that her friends don't recognize her anymore. And yet she does not belong to the higher societies either, for at heart she would always be the simple innocent girl, whose passion were those simple flowers and not the heavy, burdensome jewelry that ladies of elite society hung around themselves! She had never felt a kinship for her father, never truly felt her parent's love.

And what of Henry Higgins? Could she belong to him? Could he give her the love she had lacked in her life?

No, Eliza was not at home, for she had no place to call home. Tears welled in her eyes again. Why couldn't she be strong enough?

She was walking on the pavement, heading for the river. If Henry was never going to talk, she had to think of something to do with herself. Maybe Colonel Pickering could help her with a shop of some sort, and she will have to live with her loneliness; surely she could still find new friends. "But I will have to carry the weight of my rejected love to my grave!" she murmured.

******

"Janet, come here!" said an old, grumpy lady, addressing her grand child.

A happy little child of 7, dressed in a blue and grey frock which looked rather old, came hopping along the road.

"Grandma, look at that beautiful lady on the other side!" she said in a cheerful whisper filled with admiration. "She is so pretty."

"Where?" the elderly woman strained her weakening eyes to focus on the figure her grand daughter had pointed to. "Why that must be Miss Doolittle!" she exclaimed.

"The one aunt Suzanne had met at the ball?" said the child wit distaste. She was not very found of her rich and elegant but cold aunt.

"Yes, now come, we must not be late, or your father will fume!" she warned. Te child obliged and fell into step beside the old woman. But they had hardly walked two more steps before a screeching sound and the scream of a woman brought them to a halt.

Little Janet turned only to scream at the sight when her grand mother fainted.

*******

"I say, Pickering, it's already two, don't you think she is a bit late, wherever she has gone to?"

"Stop fretting, she will come soon enough." Was the only reply Henry got aside from a low chuckle.

"Sir, I do think you must send to search for her" Mrs. Pearce interceded. "I'm becoming worried too"

"Yes, I suppose I will do that. Where was it that she said she is going to?"

"She didn't specifically mention a place. She said she is going for a walk. Might I suggest Tottenhagem, or perhaps you mother's house?" the Colonel said.

"Perhaps, sir, she has gone to call on Mrs. Eynsford-Hill?" Mrs. Pearce suggested not noticing the Professor's colour rise.

"No, she wouldn't go there."

"Well then, I'll go to mothers. Pickering, will you dispatch a search party to Tottenhagem, and to the river perhaps…"

"Of course" said the old gentleman while getting up. By the time he did, Henry had already worn his coat and was on his way out.

The sun was rather warm at that time of day and in all probability she was too busy enjoying the weather o notice how late she was, and how worried they were for her.

"yes, it's probably that. Women never take into consideration…" he was walking fast, but he did notice the crowd gathering on the road.

"What in heaven's name…" he started. His heart started to beat faster as he approached the crowd, though he was unconsciously too nervous to notice that.

"Excuse me…begging you pardon…" he made his way into the crowd. It took him a few seconds to realize what has happened…some more for his heart to stop beating so violently against his chest, and as he grew calmer, he registered his own name being called from behind.


End file.
